Una vez mas Contigo
by Anye
Summary: después de todo tu eres el culpable tu eres el que se va [oneshot tezxfuji]


Disclaimer: tennis no oujisama, el príncipe del tenis o mejor conocido prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a konomi takeshi y yo solo escribo fics nada mas

Advertencia: yaoi Strongest pair… lemmon

_**Una vez mas contigo…**_

_**By: Anye**_

+-+-+-

La habitación está poco iluminada, los gemidos resuenan con frecuencia y ambos cuerpos se funden en una danza de placer.

- haa!!- un sutil gemido se escapa al sentir aquella penetración en su cuerpo, dolorosa, excitante, al instante empiezan las embestidas que a un principio son suaves, delicadas pero que a medida empiezan a hacerse mucho mas rápidas y por lo tanto mucho mas placenteras y dolorosas.

Su respiración se agita mucho más y puede notar lago de sonrojo en el rostro de su acompañante. Ese muchacho en verdad que es hermoso y el tan solo echo de verlo en esa condición lo excita aun mas.

Aquellos labios que exploran ese delicado cuerpo, esa tersa piel, no pueden contenerse para llegar a la boca y unirse a los de su amante, ambas lenguas se escurren entre sus bocas intentando explorar cada segundo mas, mientras sigue con las embestidas y sella aquellos gemidos y gritos que ruegan por salir a causa del frenético intercambio de caricias.

- solo un poco mas…- escucha en un tono delicado y sensual cerca de su oído mientras se aferra mas a su cuerpo, al parece todo terminara en algunos minutos mientras siente como la mano de su acompañante llega hasta su hombría ya erecta y empieza a darle algo de atención, empieza a masturbarla y a darle sutiles caricias logrando así llevarlo a la sima del placer, mientras se escucha muchos mas gemidos en la habitación.

Esa sensación era exquisita, unas embestidas mas y siente como la tensión se libera en su cuerpo, un sonoro gemido se escapa de sus labios unas cuantas embestidas mas y ambos cuerpos se separan para caer pesadamente en la cama en la que se encontraban…

-… Eres un estúpido… - se oyó en un murmullo después de unos minutos mientras se hundía en el hombro de su amante

- no mas que tu… - respondió y rodeo el esbelto cuerpo de su compañero logrando así un abrazo protector

- y aun así lo hiciste…

-…

- Kunimitsu… te fuiste, tuviste tus amantes, después te arrepentiste y bienes una vez mas conmigo

- paso mucho tiempo

- paso mucho tiempo para que hicieras todo esto?

- desde la ultima vez que estuvimos así.

- y una vez mas vuelves a evitar el tema de conversación como hace algunas horas- dijo en un tono sarcástico pero sin separarse de el

- …

- aunque no lo parecía me dolía todo lo que hacías a mi costa

- y tu hiciste lo mismo

- pero quien tiene la culpa de todo esto? Después de todo ambos hicimos lo que queríamos a costa del otro…

- ambos… esa es la respuesta…

- y ahora que harás? lo mismo que bienes haciendo hace algunos años?

- tu que es lo que quieres que haga?

- no lo puedo decidir por ti… regresar a tu vida… volverte a ir, volver a tener los amantes… no mejor dicho, acostarte con el que quieras, donde quieras, seguir tu vida y una vez mas después de un tiempo volver aquí y volver conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado… esto es lo que haces, lo que yo quisiera que hagas, puedes irte si así lo deseas y hacer tu vida entonces ya no volverías conmigo porque yo me iría y no sabrías nada de mi nunca mas, seguir tu vida pero sin seguir filtreando por ahí con cualquiera llevar a tu departamento a quien sea y después volver sin ningún cargo de conciencia por eso entonces yo si te esperaría o simplemente quedarte y punto muerto – fue lo que dijo Fuji mientras era oído con atención

- entonces te es indiferente si me voy o no…

- hasta cierto punto en tus acciones.

- y aun así tu también estas con quien sea

- pero aun así estoy contigo porque tu eres el que se va

- y si no lo hiciera que es lo que pasaría?

- probablemente dejaría esos malos hábitos, pero que es lo que tu harías?

- lo que ameriten las circunstancias

- significa que actuarías a medida que pasan los días sin ninguna garantía de que dejes tus malos hábitos?

-…

- bueno la verdad no me importa la decisión que tomes, pero me gustaría saberla para saber que hacer después –

- es decir si me sigues amando o simplemente irte con otro?

- a eso me refiero…

- tendrás que averiarlo… sin embargo me gustaría estar una vez mas contigo

- y esa es tu respuesta?

- si así lo deseas entonces es mi respuesta

- no es si lo deseo es si es tu respuesta o no

- averígualo…

- baka…

-+-+-+-+

Parece que después de todo si tendré que averiguarlo, pero aun así eres un estúpido porque te fuiste y ahora tendré que esperar noticias tuyas para decidir si desaparecer con otro o estar una vez más contigo… baka…

**+-+ OWARI -+--**

bueno este fic stronguest pair ya sabemos para que y es para este aniversario, espero que les haya gustado FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!!


End file.
